Chocolate
by hihanahotaru
Summary: When you're not careful with chocolate... things happen.  Jun/Ui.  Rating changed to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is what Azusa saw in the 3rd chapter of The 7 Deadly Sins.

* * *

"Jun-chan, could you please open the door?" Ui said after hearing the doorbell ring. She was stirring a pot which contained possibly one of her older sister's greatest joys in life. She smiled as she looked down at the melted white, dark and milk chocolate. _Tonight's going to be a good night_._ I know it! _ Ui thought as she mentally pumped her fist into the air.

"Will do~" Ui's best friend hummed as she stopped washing the dishes and left the kitchen. Jun was feeling rather happy today. She started her day off by cooking with Ui. That was good enough to make her feel giddy and all.

Though, her happy time didn't last when she thought of something

_Today would be perfect if I would be able to tell her how I feel... _She sighed and stopped walking. She held her chin, closing her eyes and looking down. _Do I tell her now, or do I tell her later? Will I even tell her?_

Jun groaned in defeat. _Of all the people...why did it have to be Ui that I fall for? _ She groaned again, scratching her head. She tried to forget her feelings for the younger Hirasawa because she knew it was hopeless, but her stubborn heart kept on telling her that it was Ui or no one.

Jun whimpered as she softly slapped herself in the face. These persistent feelings are really starting to distract her.

_Wait, what was I doing again...?_

She slapped her forehead as she tried to remember— The doorbell rang for the second time.

_Ah, right._ Jun scratched the back of her neck as she rushed to the door.

She swung the door open and was a bit surprised to see her other best friend. "Oh, Azusa! Sup?" She greeted as she stepped aside to let the kitten-like guitarist in.

"Hello, Jun." Azusa said, smiling at her friend as she walked into the house.

After closing the door, Jun went ahead of Azusa. She went to the living room, and was about to go into the kitchen when Azusa stopped her.

"Where's Ui?" The twintailed girl asked as Jun turned around to face her.

"Just a moment." Jun replied as she turned her head to face the kitchen. "UI! AZUSA'S HERE!" She shouted.

After a few seconds, Ui entered the living room, still wearing her apron. "Ohayo, Azusa-chan" Ui greeted, hugging the girl.

"Ohayo, Ui." Azusa replied as she hugged her back.

Ui smiled at her friend before facing Jun when she noticed something. "Ah, Jun-chan. You have some chocolate on your face." Ui said, giggling.

"I do? Where?" Jun asked, touching her face to try and locate the said chocolate. _Oh wow, this is embarrassing._

"Wait. Here, let me do it" Ui said, cupping Jun's cheek with one hand to stop the girl from moving her head. Jun felt her face heat up as she felt Ui remove the chocolate from her face with her sleeve.

"T-thanks." Jun said, grinning.

Azusa smiled at the exchange between her two friends. She knew Jun had a crush on Ui, and she also knew that Ui had hidden feelings for Jun. It was cute, seeing them interact. _I wonder if they know already.._

There was an awkward silence that filled the room_, _but it was quickly broken by Azusa.

"Ui, please tell me you're not making cake." Azusa said, making it sound like cake was something deadly.

Jun and Ui looked at each other then laughed.

"Azusa's getting all nervous...how cute~" Jun said, grinning. "Yui-senpai ruined cakes for you, didn't she?"

Hearing this, Azusa glared at Ui who gave her an apologetic smile in return. "I couldn't resist telling her...gomen ne, Azusa-chan."

Azusa just sighed, her face turning a light shade of red. "Just don't let it spread any more, okay?" She could never get mad at her friends. She just didn't have it in her.

The two girls nodded, hugging their embarrassed little friend.

After their little group hug, Azusa cleared her throat, her face returning to it's normal color. "A-anyways, where's Yui-senpai?"

"Oh, she's upstairs, still sleeping. Should I go wake her up for you?" Ui asked.

Azusa shook her head. "It's okay, I'll do it." She said.

"If you say so," Ui said. "Well, i'll be going back to the kitchen. Please tell onee-san that she should eat breakfast already."

"Okay." Azusa replied.

Ui and Jun headed back to the kitchen, Azusa heading up to Yui's room shortly after.

When the two entered the kitchen, Ui immediately went over to the stove and turned it off. She lifted the pot of chocolate and turned around to put it on the counter where the cream was.

Suddenly, flying chocolate.

Jun gasped when she felt hot chocolate flow down from her neck to her stomach. How'd they even bump into each other? _I must've been distracted agai— "_Itaii!" She winced in pain when she realized how hot the chocolate was.

Ui's eyes went wide. "A-AH! I'm sorry, Jun-chan!" She said as her body shifted into automatic, placing half-empty pot of melted chocolate on the counter.

"I-it's okay, Ui! It was an accident" Jun was about to grab a hand towel when Ui suddenly grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it up, stripping her and exposing her green bra.

Jun's face turned a deep shade of red and her eyes became wide. She suddenly couldn't feel the heat of the melted chocolate anymore. The only heat she could feel was the one from her face.

_W-W-What is she—_

A moan escaped her lips when Ui gently pushed her to the table counter and started rubbing her chest with a hand towel, getting the chocolate off. Her body heat up and her face became even redder. The only thing that would come out of her mouth were gasps. From the back, it would look like..

Jun's eyes became wider, if that was possible, when Ui rubbed a certain erect area on her chest. A loud moan escaped her lips.

_W-W-W-WAIT! WAS THAT AZUS- _"A-AH!" She felt Ui run the towel over that area again. "U-UI, STOP ALREADY! IT'S TURNING ME ON!" She slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she said, but it was too late.

Ui looked at her, face red and slightly sweating. "W..What?"

"I-I mean—Uh, uh.." Jun looked everywhere in an attempt to find a cover-up for what she said, but then she looked down and sighed. _..I might as well._

"I l-like you and what you were doing was turning me on."

"…W-what was that?"

"I said I like you and you were turning me on."

"…Gomen, again please?"

"Mou, Ui! I said," she sighed, "I have romantic feelings for you and what you were doing was turning me on!" She looked to the side, embarrassed.

"J-Jun-chan..? Are you saying you like me?" Ui asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

"Yes, Ui." Jun said, looking down this time. "I like you." Her face turned bright pink. _What a way to confess_. She half-expected Ui to say 'I'm sorry, I'm in love with onee-chan.." , but what happened next surprised her.

She felt Ui's warm hands cup her cheeks, turning her head so her eyes would look directly at her eyes.

"I like you too, Jun-chan." Ui said with a warm smile.

Jun's eyes went wide. She felt her face heat up, and her heart pounding against her chest.

"..Wait, what?" It was her turn to ask this time.

_Ui..likes me too?_ She couldn't believe what was happening.

_Am I in a dream…?_

She blinked.

_No, If I were in a dream then it would be Ui without the shir—_

She gasped when she felt soft, warm lips press on hers.

Her first kiss. Probably , _Hopefully_ , Ui's first kiss.

Such a simple kiss sent Jun's mind spinning. _Is this really happening? Are you serious? Am I dru—no, that's not right. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I'm kissing Ui—_

A whimper escaped her lips when she felt Ui pull back, causing the responsible Hirasawa to giggle.

"Does that answer your question?" Ui said with a smile, her face light pink.

Jun nodded, "…Does this mean we're… W-well, you know…" She avoided eye contact with the other girl.

She was answered by a chocolatey kiss.

* * *

**AN: **I hope it was okay. Sorry for the somewhat rushed ending.. *is eager to write the second chapter*

A drawing by Laura-senpai will be linked on my profile. It's a somewhat preview of what'll happen during the second chapter ;3

Comments, suggestions, criticisms, tips, etc. are gladly accepted. I still have lots to learn X3


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **..Sorry for the long delay. A lot of dramu happened and my mind was continuously being cockblocked. [Oh, and I easily get distracted] Ehehe.. Rating changed to be safe :3

* * *

The door to the Hirasawa household silently opened, revealing a very happy Suzuki Jun and a smiling Hirasawa Ui.

"Onee-chan, i'm home!" Ui gently announced. She found it odd when she didn't get a reply, but just brushed it off, thinking her sister was already asleep.

The two of them changed into slippers and entered the living room.

The first thing they saw caught them off-guard.

"O-Onee-chan! Azusa-chan!" An embarrassed Ui said, her eyes wide and her face red. Jun was behind her, snickering.

So apparently her sister wasn't asleep. There they were, lying down on the couch with Yui trapping Azusa under her.

Azusa shot up, knocking Yui off of her and onto the ground. "U-UI-CHAN!" Azusa said, her face a deep shade of red. Her hair was messy and her clothes were ruffled in contrast to Yui, who's hair was organized and clothes were in order.

Yui giggled, scratching the back of her head. "Okaeri, Ui-chan~"

"Mou, onee-chan! C-couldn't you do it somewhere else?" Ui said, averting her gaze from the two. Ever since the two finally got together, Ui has been catching them doing..things.. almost everywhere.

She didn't even know her sister knew how to do such things.

"But Azunyan's hard to resist!" Yui said with a pout, not even bothering to stand up.

"Y-Yui-senpai!" Azusa scolded, her face getting redder and redder. She was against doing intimate things somewhere they can easily be caught, but a kiss from her girlfriend instantly made her forget about her so-called rule.

Jun's snickers turned into laughter when she saw the red marks on Azusa's neck. "You guys should really get a room."

Azusa felt like her head was going to explode from all of the embarrassment, and was about to fight back when Yui suddenly stood up.

"Okay! Come on, Azunyan~" She said, tugging on Azusa's shirt. "Let's move to my room!" She said with such ease.

"W-Wha—" Azusa was cut off when Yui picked her up princess style and started walking to the stairs.

"Y-YUI-SENPAI! P-put me down, now!" She demanded, but was ignored.

Yui turned around, winking at her younger sister and her girlfriend. "I'll see you guys later~"

Ui remained silent while Jun waved goodbye, then suddenly she remembered. "B-BE DOWN IN AN HOUR OR SO, I'M MAKING C-CAKE!" She shouted, hoping her sister would hear.

She was sure Yui heard her when she heard a hard thump followed by a groan from Azusa.

"You're making cake?" Jun asked, tilting her head.

"Ah, h-hai. It's our a-anniversary, so I wanted us to end the day with something sweet.." Ui smiled, her face turning slightly pink.

Jun smiled, wrapping her arms around Ui's waist and pulling her close. "Just saying, this whole day was sweet." She said, giving Ui a light peck on the lips.

Ui felt her heart flutter as her face became a bit hotter. Jun was really sweet and caring. Anything she said made Ui feel like a kid with her first crush. But then again, Jun _was_ her first crush.

Ui gave her a soft, gentle kiss in return, but quickly pulled away before Jun could react. "G-gomen, I have to go prepare the cake." She said

Jun pouted. "Fine~" She said, letting go of Ui.

Ui felt bad, so she gave Jun an i'm-sorry kiss on the cheek before heading to the kitchen, Jun following her.

When they entered the kitchen, Jun saw that there was already one cake done, but it lacked frosting and icing. There were still ingredients on the table, though. There was still a bowl of batter on the table, there was still a pan placed next to it.

"Two cakes? I'm not that hungry." Jun said with a chuckle.

Ui looked at her, chuckling as well. "The one that's almost done is for us, and the other one i'm going to make is for Onee-chan's gathering with her friends tomorrow."

Jun looked at the cake that was for them. All that was left to do was to make the frosting and the icing.

She smiled, _She must've woken up early to do all this. _She suddenly felt the urge to kiss Ui again, but restrained herself. It was cake time.

"What cake are you making?" Jun asked, suddenly feeling hungry again.

"Victorian Strawberry Chocolate Cake." Ui said as she walked over to the counter to check on the mix. She nodded to herself when she saw that everything was in place, then proceeded to pour the batter into the pan placing it in the oven after. She set the temperature to 350°, then just left it to bake.

She walked over to the cabinet, opening it and grabbing a pack of confectioner's sugar. She returned to the counter and placed the sugar there along with the two-thirds cup of shortening. After getting half a cup of water and a large bowl, she proceeded to mix the shortening and the sugar together.

"Frosting?" Jun asked, walking over to Ui and hugging her from behind, placing her head on Ui's shoulder. Jun really loved cuddling. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Yup." Ui smiled as she continued mixing. The mixed ingredients were turning light and fluffy, so she gradually added the half-cup of water. Once it was smooth, she stopped mixing.

Jun saw this, and let go of Ui. She knew it was time to place the frosting on the cake, so being the gentlewoman that she is, she took the wire rack with the cake and placed it next to Ui.

The younger Hirasawa smiled, thanking Jun before proceeding to spread the frosting on the cake.

She stepped back when she was done, looking at it. "Okay, all that's left is the icing and the sliced strawberries." Ui said with a smile.

_Strawberries?_ Jun thought with a smirk. "Can I help with the Icing?" She asked

"Sure!" Ui said, wiping her hands on the kitchen towel. "Please get the chocolate chips and cream in the fridge." She set the cake aside so the frosting would set,

Jun nodded and did as she was told. She walked over to the refrigerator, opening it and getting the said ingredients. She noticed there were twenty chocolate-covered strawberries on a pan, and ten that were on a bowl next to it.

"Should I get the strawberries too?" She asked, still looking at the red fruits. A grin started to form on her face. _Hmmmm...I wonder.._

"Ah, yes please." Ui said, she was currently looking at the cake that was in the oven.

Jun placed the chocolate chips and whipping cream onto the counter next to the fridge, then took the strawberries. She closed the fridge's door, then placed the strawberries down.

"The strawberries are on the table." She said.

"Thank you" Ui cheerfully said. She was very happy. She was doing two things she really loved. Bake, and spend time with Jun. She took the strawberries that weren't covered in chocolate, placed them on a chopping board and sliced them.

Jun had made cake several times before, so she didn't have to ask Ui what to do. She grabbed a small saucepan from the cabinet, then proceeded to the stove. She placed the pan on top, turned the heat up to medium then placed the ingredients to melt.

By the time it finished melting, Ui was done slicing the strawberries. She placed the knife in the sink, then placed the strawberries in a bowl before taking the chopping board to the sink. She went back to the counter, and looked at the ingredients.

Jun smirked. She placed the icing in a bowl, placing it on the counter . She dipped the tip of her finger into the melted chocolate icing and walked over to Ui. She rubbed her chocolate-covered fingertip on the back of Ui's neck.

Ui gasped when she felt the warm chocolate on her neck, and was about to turn around when she felt gentle yet strong hands snake around her waist, holding her in place.

She tried to hold back a moan when she felt Jun slowly lick the chocolate off of her. She felt a shiver run down her spine when she felt Jun's hot breath tickling her right ear.

"Ne, Ui..the cake's still baking. Can't we play a bit~?" Jun whispered, slightly purring.

"J-Jun-chan..." Her voice was a little bit shaky. Her face was turning red, and her body starting heating up a bit. She remembered the last time they played in the kitchen.

How come they were always intimate in the kitchen? Ui felt like a hypocrite for asking her sister to do what they do somewhere else.

She felt Jun's left hand move, and before she knew it, Ui was twirled around. She looked into Jun's eyes and saw the playful look in them.

Jun placed a strawberry in between her devious lips, and wrapped her arms around Ui's neck, pulling her close and urging her to take it.

Ui stared at the fruit for a while, before finally caving in. She bit the end of the fruit, then slowly made her way towards Jun's lips, as if she were playing the pocky game.

Jun felt her lips tingle when it met with Ui's. She pulled Ui closer, making their lips press together more. The softness of Ui's lips, along with the taste of the sweet strawberry was a very good treat.

But Jun wanted more. She slowly slid her tongue on Ui's lower lip, requesting entrance.

Ui gave a low moan, slightly opening her mouth, granting Jun entrance.

Jun smirked as she slid her tongue into Ui's mouth. Their tongues played, Ui submitting to Jun as she let her take over. Both of the girls could now fully taste how sweet the strawberry was, and this made them want to share it more.

Jun unconsciously started pushing Ui down, and before either of them knew it, Ui was lying down on the counter with Jun on top. Jun removed Ui's ponytail so she could lie down with ease, then her hand snaked down to the hem of Ui's shirt. She slowly slid her hand under the cloth. Ui broke the kiss with a gasp when she felt Jun's slightly cold and calloused hand on her stomach. She placed her hands on Jun's back, grasping her shirt. She felt shivers go up and down her spine as her breathing started becoming heavier.

Ui closed her eyes as she let Jun's hand roam around and touch her here and there. Jun looked to the side and saw that there was still some cream and chocolate chips left.

She smirked as she thought of something. She lowered her head and start nipping on Ui's collarbone, switching from nips to kisses and licks.

Ui tilted her head back and tried to hold back the sounds Jun was making her give out.

Jun slowly pushed Ui's shirt up to the point that part of Ui's light-orange bra could be seen.

Ui was too distracted with Jun's mouth on her collarbone that she didn't feel Jun reach for the cold cream.

"A-AH!" Ui yelped when she felt cold cream on her stomach. "J-Jun-chan, w-what are you doing..?" She said as she opened her eyes and looked into her girlfriend's. She tightened her grasp on the back of Jun's shirt.

Jun smirked and placed strawberry slices on the cream on Ui's belly. "Having some dessert."

Jun slightly sat up to look at her piece of work. Ui did the same, using her hands to support her, but she stopped midway when some of the cold cream slid down her stomach and into her pants. She moaned loudly and she felt her hands become weak.

Jun had a big grin on her face, and she slowly pushed Ui down so she could eat with ease.

She started from the top, near Ui's chest. She first took the strawberry in her lips, then licked the cream off the area, making sure it was clean.

Ui bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to not make much noise, but it was useless.

Jun felt proud at the sounds she was making Ui make.

She was half-way done with her so-called dessert, and she was now only inches above her favorite dessert. She unbuttoned Ui's pants as she continued having her strawberry and cream, making sure she ate slowly.

Ui felt like she was going to faint. The feeling of the cold cream mixed with Jun's hot tongue was driving her insane.

Jun was about to reach her goal when suddenly.

"Is the cake rea-?" Yui said, walking in to the kitchen with Azusa behind. "..."

Jun looked to the side, Ui doing the same.

Yui stood with wide eyes, Azusa with even wider ones.

"EEEEEH? W-WHAT ABOUT THE CAKE!" Yui cried out. So what if her sister was there slightly covered with cream, her shirt up with Jun on top of her.

It was the cake that mattered.

"Ui-chan..Jun-chan..." Azusa said, her face turning red. "And you tell _us_ to go find a room..?"

Jun and Ui were frozen into place. All they could do was stare at Yui and Azusa with wide eyes.

The oven let out a loud 'ting', signaling them that the cake was done baking.

And so their Victorian Strawberry Chocolate Cake had no more strawberry.

* * *

**AN: **orz. Sorry if it's not that nice. My excuse is that it's the first i've written that's..well, something like that. Blaaah.

As usual, criticisms, comments, tips and suggestions are gladly accepted.

[Derp. Thanks for the beta, Mommy-senpai!]


End file.
